


Muscles

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas notices things about the Inquisitor, or more specifically her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscles

  It begins with Revas’s preference for sleeveless shirts. Her arms are bare except for the tattoos on each, strange twisting tattoos that start a hand above the elbow and end a hand below.

 Solas notices right away the tense muscles bulging beneath the skin. The warrior woman has worked hard to build the muscles- her work outs last hours a day and her sparring can include more than just Cullen or a random soilder. She is one of the few elves who has worked to gain more than just the lean muscle most elves would have- her arms resemble a dwarven warrior's in a way.

 Others notice as well, as time goes on.

 “Inquisitor, your manner of dress has drawn many comments.” Josephine offers one day, as they sit in the Singing Madien, drinking, and eating. Revas insisted on it, claiming it felt more like a clan that way, though the truth was she found it funny all the side arguments.

 “Hmm?” asked the elf, blinking, and looking down. Her outfit consisted of the traditional legging of the Dalish, a knee length shirt cinched with a brown belt holding a pouch, and no sleeves, showing her arms. “How so?”

 “Mostly they comment on your… arms.”

 “Oh, the tattoos?” Revas grins, a sparkle in her eye that states she knows that’s not what Josephine meant, and everyone sees it, making laughs erupt as the elf continues. “Oh, yes. They’re not complete, but they mean that I’m a hunter and-“

 “Revas! They speak of your… muscles.” A heavy blush settles on Josephine, and Revas fake gasps, a grin on her face before she flexes, her tattoos seeming to strain. Solas stares at the arms, feeling his face grow a bit warm.

 “I think they’re awesome- it takes work to make them look like this.” Revas grins and winks at Iron Bull. “Good thing I’ve got an amazing sparring partner, no?” The Qunari laughs and Solas feels a flash of jealousy in his stomach before he stomps it out. He cannot be distracted.

 “Well, most speak favorably- mostly in shock at how large they are for an elf’s muscles, and those that do not just remark your tattoos are uncivilized.” Josephine says, ignoring the byplay. “I am simply telling you that most do not care, but if it is a problem, would you wear sleeves?”

 “If I have to- I don’t like sleeves.” Revas makes a face. “They itch. I put up with armour but I don’t like sleeves.”

 It continues. Revas’s arms attract attention, and she laughs about it. At camp, she would make comments about how hunting demons makes her arms huge, and she’ll flex.

 “You have a long way to go boss.” Bull laughs, flexing himself. Revas snorts.

 “You’re Qunari- you have natural muscles that big. I’m an elf, I had to work for these!” The two got into a contest, flexing and chopping wood. Solas makes a point to not look. No he doesn’t stare at the tattoos that bulge and move, thank you.

 “Damn.” She remarks one day, after the saved the mages from the Tevinter magistrates, and they ran into a dragon on their way back to Haven. “Now that was a work out!”

 “I know!!” Iron Bull laughs, and the two cackle, grinning at one another. At camp, Revas strips her armour off, and lifts her arms, flexing.

 “Ain’t nothing like a dragon attack to get a work out. Look at my muscles, they’re bigger than before. Hey, Solas! Check this out!” she flexes right in front of him, a sly smile on her face, and he feels his face burn a bit.

 “Very nice.” He compliments her, and she grins before strolling off to show off to Dorian, a Tevinter mage they met, and to have Varric make comments about how no one would believe him when he would tell this story. Solas turns to his tent, and ducks inside. He really doesn’t want to see.

 When the Breach is sealed, and Coryphyus charged, Solas takes a moment to hate himself, just a bit. It wasn’t meant to happen- it was never supposed to happen like this.

 Revas takes his advice, and for once, she does not posture. Her sleeves cover her arms as she wears her armour daily. She does not smile, does not laugh, instead she works hard, and it is clear she blames herself.

 Her anger towards herself does not last, and instead she soon is chatting with Cole, laughing once more with Bull. She does not take off her armour, but instead lifts things for her own amusement, trying to pull smiles out of everyone.

 “I can to!”

 “No you can’t.” Dorian disagrees. “I’ll give you that you are stronger than an average elf, but this you can’t do.” Solas ignores them as he walks ahead. He shouldn’t.

 Revas suddenly lifts him, and he tips back before he stops, sitting on her shoulder, and grabbing her other one to steady himself.

 “Inquisitor!” Josephine and Solas yell, as everyone else roars in laughter.

 “I bet I can carry Solas until lunch!” Revas tells Dorian, who laughs, but agrees. The rest of the morning is spent listening to people snicker at them, and Revas’s comments about how she is that strong, thank you! Look at her arms!

 Solas really tries to not notice, thank you.

 At Skyhold, when he takes her into the dream, he comments on her relationship with Bull, prompting a blank look.

 “Wow… you really can’t tell when people are flirting.”

 The kiss… is a bit surprising, but… he’s kind of glad.

 He really does like her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> "You enjoy my muscles?"  
> "I meant that presumably you enjoy having them."  
> "Oh."  
> "But since you asked, yes, I do."
> 
> Entirely inspired by the above convo. It changes for all the classes, but I really liked the idea Solas is attracted to muscles, either sexually or not. I can see him ace or not, and I had two playthroughs where I headcanoned him as both. Revas’s playthrough was when he was sexually attracted to the Inquisitor. My other had him attracted to my Inquisitor because of her mind. 
> 
> Revas is a fun character, she’s very confident in herself and who she is as a person, as well as the fact she is built. She isn’t shy of her body. She also does hate sleeves- a lot. Her brand of flirting is rather masculine in tone, such as showing off her arms and talking about how awesome she is.


End file.
